dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
In DomiNations, events are special occasions where either players do a specific task to receive rewards or cheapens infrastructure upgrades. Special Events Special events are events that gives players tasks in order to receive a reward that will benefit the player. They would only last a week. Mark of the Assassin Main article: Mark of the Assassin! Trade Mansa! Main article: Trade Mansa! Conquest! Main article: Conquest! Big Loot! Main article: Big Loot! The Great Frontier! Main article: The Great Frontier! D-Day! Main article: D-Day! Forging Allegiance Main article: Forging Allegiance Guadalcanal Main article: Guadalcanal Big Huge Loot! Main article: Big Huge Loot Pirate Raid! Main article: Pirate Raid Enter the Ninja! Main article: Enter the Ninja! Aztec Rituals! Main article: Aztec Rituals Big Huge Loot! (August) Main article: Big Huge Loot (August) Operation Husky! Main article: Operation Husky! Anniversary Event! Main article: Anniversary Event! Temujin's Revenge Main article: Temujin's Revenge Trade Mansa! (September) Main article: Trade Mansa! (September) Big Huge Loot! (September-October) Main article: Big Huge Loot (September-October) Valhalla Awaits Main article: Valhalla Awaits Charlegmagne's Elephant Main article: Charlegmagne's Elephant Berlin Airlift! Main article: Berlin Airlft Thanksgiving! Main article: Thanksgiving! Guadalcanal (December 2016) Main article: Guadalcanal (December 2016) Season of Giving! Main article: Season of giving! Hidden Daggers! Main article: Hidden Daggers! Ironclads of the Desert! Main article: Ironclads of the Desert! Zulu Strike Main article: Zulu Strike Bazooka Barrage Main article: Bazooka Barrage Silent Bombers! Main article: Silent Bombers! 2 Year Anniversary! Main article: 2 Year Anniversary! Yabusame! Main article: Yabusame! Airborne Assault! Main article: Airborne Assault! Shaolin Temple Event Main article: Shaolin Temple Event Admiral Yi Event Main article: Admiral Yi Event Forged in Fire: Steel Crossbow Main article: Forged in Fire: Steel Crossbow Forged in Fire: Landsknecht Main article: Forged in Fire: Landsknecht Forged in Fire: Mortuary Sword Main article: Forged in Fire: Mortuary Sword Forged in Fire: Hooded Katar Main article: Forged in Fire: Hooded Katar Forged in Fire: Knightly Pole Axe Main article: Forged in Fire: Knightly Pole Axe Forged in Fire: Flamberge Rapier Main article: Forged in Fire: Flamberge Rapier Forged in Fire: Odachi Main article: Forged in Fire: Odachi Forged in Fire: The Forge Main article: Forged in Fire: The Forge The Thunder of Cannons Event Main article: The Thunder of Cannons Event General of Armies Event Main article: General of Armies Event Infrastructure Events Infrastructure events are events that cheapen the cost of building upgrades to help quicken the process of maxing out bases for players. They last for a few days. Town Defense Event Main article: Town Defense Event Wall & Gate Upgrades Event Main article: Wall & Gate Upgrades Event Expanding Horizons Event Main article: Expanding Horizons Event Supply Drop Main article: Supply Drop Spring Forward Event Main Article: Spring Forward Event More Loot Main Article: More Loot Town Defense Event II Main article: Town Defense Event II Battle of Britain Event Main article: ''Battle Britain Event'' Halloween Event Main article: ''Halloween Event'' Supply Drop 2 Main article: Supply Drop 2 Azuchi Castle Event! Main article: Azuchi Castle Event Military Science Event! Main article: Military Science Event Siege of Candia Event! Main article: Siege of Candia Event The Ninety Nines Event Main article: The Ninety Nines Event Children's Day Event Main article: Children's Day Event Battle of Thermopylae Event Main article: Battle of Thermopylae Event Invasion Event Main article: Invasion Event King Tut's Tomb Event Main article: King Tut's Tomb Event Babilonian Empire Event Main article: Babilonian Empire Event Henry Johnson WWI Event Main article: Henry Johnson WWI Event Leonard Smith WWI Event Main article: Leonard Smith WWI Event Lion of Judah Event Main article: Lion of Judah Event Rickenbacker Event Main article: Rickenbacker Event Afternoon at the Museum! Main article: Afternoon at the Museum Upgrade Catch Up! Main article: Upgrade Catch Up The Rachael Pratt Event Main article: The Rachael Pratt Event Trivia Special events are usually based on historic figures, including Tokugawa Ieyasu, Mansa Musa, Genghis Khan, Tamerlane and Daniel Boone. Category:Events